


drivers license

by massivdisaster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Oops, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivdisaster/pseuds/massivdisaster
Summary: just a little drabble about bobby after he got his license. i just needed to get it off my chest. <3
Kudos: 18





	drivers license

bobby got his drivers license the day he turned eighteen, one hundred and twenty eight days after he lost his best friends for good. 

he didn’t like driving much, but he did it anyway out of necessity. but every time he did, he could hear the car buzzing with energy and chatter and voices and half the time, he could see his boys out of the corner of his eye, so--no driving unless necessary.

on the first anniversary, the first place he drove was to the beach, where they would meet on the weekends because it was close to alex and reggie’s houses. bobby and luke lived further into the city, so they’d bike together, finding the other two waiting on a wall for them, and the four of them would find mischief to get into, or a place to play music until they got tired or kicked out.

he parked his car on the side of the street and stared out at the ocean and let himself sob for the first time in weeks.

after that, he made a point to drive down there any time he had to go somewhere. it wasted a lot of gas, and before he moved out his parents were concerned as to why he kept coming home so late, but how did he tell them he was visiting the ghosts of his past while he could still remember them?

one night, he found himself driving for hours, going to every place he knew the boys had ever been, hoping to see them waiting for him, as if he’d just forgotten they were supposed to meet up. they were never there. he finally went to the only place he’d refused to go.

it was about to snow; december was colder this year than it had ever been before, he felt. as he parked his car outside the orpheum, he could practically hear luke chatting his ear off.

> “holy shit, dude, we got to play _here_. do you know how many bands started here and became so big--”

> “god, yes, luke, we know! we know! we could have been that!”

> “bobby could still be that--”

> “shut up, reginald--”

bobby huffed a laugh at the voices, then turned to look and...nothing. there was _never anything there_.

the orpheum was quiet; no one was playing on a tuesday night. he stared up at the sign, then looked directly up at the sky and _screamed_. it was cathartic to get the pain out that way. he collapsed and let himself sob, but it felt empty and hollow. he was broken.

he stayed there for a few hours, sobbing on the sidewalk next to his car, before he finally lifted his head and looked to see if anyone was around. nobody was. but still, his boys’ laughs echoed in his head, drowning out the sound of anything else he could have hoped to hear. on a whim, he checked his trunk: he still had some spray paint from an art project back at school.

it wasn’t hard to pick a spot to paint; there were plenty of brick walls around the city to choose from. he picked one nobody would ever pass, but had a lot of room, and went to work.

by the time he got done painting their logo, the boys’ laughs had faded and he was left in his own head, alone, for the first time in five hundred and one days. and the next day, he picked up his guitar again for the first time since then, too.


End file.
